Death is only the Begining
by blkliger86
Summary: The first chapter of Heaven and Hell


In the beginning of Zephyr. Four element gods came out of the darkness. There was a White lighter angel, Hell priestess, Earth Guardian and a Water Furie. With their powers combined they created everything from the grass to the ocean water. They put Zephyr into motion, but they noticed something was missing. People to live on Zephyr and help put the world into motion too. From their image they each created different races. From immortals to creatures to humans, the world was set. As the world was set into motion the Gods left Zephyr and went to their temples to sleep until they were needed again.

As the years went by, something wrong happened. Each race grew jealous of each other and all out war began. Blood slaughter was everywhere; no race gave mercy to another and killed them off one by one. The war was getting out of hand; the honoring servants of Gods went to them. They gave a sacrifice to wake them from eternal sleep. From once their sleep they woke. They headed out to the battlefield and found nothing but chaos, death and blood everywhere. It wasn't like the world they left when they first slept. They did succeed in stopping some of the races from battling. Knowing that they can't stop everyone they tried their best stop a big portion of the fighting.

What seemed to be the end of the fighting was the beginning of the end of the Gods. When they finally faced the human race they were surprised to what they found.

Something huge, dark and mysterious was on their side and even the Gods' power wasn't enough to beat them. Their weapon shot a huge solar beam at them which costed them their lives. With their last few breathe they murmured something that anyone that was still alive would take to their own graves. "Though we might be dead

Anger, envy, wrath and rage

Hold them tightly like a cage

With bitter tears and lover's sin

Our final revenge will at last began"

With their finally words they turned into particles of light. When they about almost gone, they mummer something else. "We will return more powerful as before as siblings and will come back when Zephyr is at its darkest hour." And with those final words they disappeared.

The rain came down like a thousand knives stabbing into the ground across the land of Zephyr. The fog covered the ground from where the rain landed. While the ground was covered with fog the sky was engulfed with storm clouds and with lightning coming from one cloud to another.

Besides the sound of rain beating down, it was pretty much quiet on the home front. In the city of Quatra, it was silent too. The city was a ghost town. No sign of anyone in or out of the buildings or even on the street. The buildings surrounding the city were huge, but old, run down and a direr need of a power wash.

Far across the desert there were a lot more commotion and a lot more going on at the mines. There were people everywhere, doing all kinds of things. Some of them were digging outside and inside the mine, dumping dirt into the trucks, taking dirt from mines, and other jobs. The rain beat down on them which made the work harder and tougher to do. The people were soaking wet, beat up, had scrappy clothes and wore chains on their arms or legs. But looking a bit closer each person looked different, some were dark or light skinned, wings, claws on their feet and/or arms, animal like features and other things that set them apart from each other.

The weather was starting to get extremely tough on them. The rain beat down harder where they couldn't see in front of them. The mud underneath them begun to get more slippery and caused some of them to fall. While the ranks of the people were moving, one of them fell into the mud.

"On your feet demon," said one of the officers in military uniform. They walked over to them and started to poke at them with his gun. The demon didn't respond to the poke. After a minute or two, the demon tried to get up but fell. The military person called out towards the tents. "Get a white lighter over here to heal him."

A person came out of the tents and rushed over to help the demon. The white lighter put out her hand over the fallen demon. A white light appeared. The wound started to seal back together but it wasn't helping revive the demon.

The military person pushed the angel out of the way. "I can end his suffering." Two more officers came over and held back the angel. They took out his gun and shot him. The shot could be heard from a distant away and other workers watched as the dead demon was carried away. The angel pushed away the other officers and went over to the dead demon and pushed them away too. She tried to revive him once again but it was too late the demon was already dead. She got up from the mud and walked back to the tent in silence.

"Private Zim, we found something," a voice called out from the mines. Private Zim watched as the other officers took away the body. She then walked towards the mine. Private Zim was high rank official than the other officers there. She wore a navy uniform, a robin hood type hat and skirt to match. By her side she had a cross bow gun and extra gear belt around her waist. Compared to the other officials she was a bit younger but was still tough.

When she got there, she took her hat off and wringed it out from the rain. The officer that shouted out to her came over and escorted towards their finding. As they walked through the tunnel, there were demons and other magical creatures in there excavating. The tunnel was much dryer and was lit by lanterns hanging on the cave wall. But the mud was more slippery than outside, due to the digging and water they were using to wash off the stone templates that were found.

They finally made it to the end of the tunnel. In the center at the end, they found a bigger stone than all the rest and with more pictographs on it. But there was someone there too. "Nice of you to come in, what have you found on your end?" The person turned around towards Private Zim and the other officers.

"Nothing much, these slaves are worthless." She rolled her eyes. Then walked up to the stone and touched it. "So what is this Sergeant Lyn?" Lyn was a bit more high rank than Pvt. Zim. She wore a khaki uniform with armor on her arms and body and sword and had a sword fang that is rewarded to high ranks.

"This is the ancient template of the gods; General Taylor has been looking for this."

"This must be of great importance if there is a huge drill time here."

"It's none of my business; I just do what she says."

Private Zim gave a sigh. She turned towards the officer. "Go and get some officers to come and get this stone out." The officers gave a salute and ran out towards the opening. "So what's so important about these Gods, anyway?"

The other officers came over. They started to dig and pick out the template. Meanwhile Private Zim and Sgt. Lyn walked towards the opening of the tunnel. "Well to answer your question, a long time ago, the military took out any evidence of the Gods to show that the military had complete control since time began and it was said that after the gods died they would be reborn and would destroy Zephyr as part as their revenge."

Zim paused for a minute. "That seems to be not important to put in the history books." Lyn rolled her eyes at Zim's sarcasm. She looked over at her. "I was kidding, but anyway you still didn't answer my question."

By the time they reached the opening, drill team was finally done getting out the stone. They were carrying towards Zim and Lyn. One of the officers cried out, "What should we put it?"

Zim responded back, "in the truck." She pointed out towards the front of the crowd of demons where the trucks laid. Then both of them got out of the way while they took it to the truck.

"I guess I better tell you anyway, General Taylor is a decedent of an ancient human race of generals from back when the Gods were alive. She believes that they will return because one of the five signs has occurred."

"Wow, so what are the five signs?"

"The first sign is this template being discovered, the ancient demons that served the Gods hid this stone from the world, it was supposed to be myth, but it isn't. I only know three of the signs. The second sign is two twins will appear and they are the rebirth of the white lighter angel and hell priestess. The third sign is there will be a lunar eclipse to give them their full ancient powers and memory of the past."

Still feeling overwhelmed by this new news. She sat down on a rock for a minute. "Why wasn't I told this information?"

"You're a new recruit on the high rank; it was going to be told to you eventually."

The rain outside was getting worse. Private Zim ordered the other officers get everyone packed up. If they stayed any longer they would lose more workers. She got off her rock and joined the roll up. Lyn stayed and give the orders for the diggers to clean up.

Within 30 minutes the workers and the officers were in trucks. One by one the trucks left in a straight line, heading in the same direction towards the city and their base.

Meanwhile in the cave, it was pitch black and quiet. The lights were turned off; it was cold, damp but still muddy from before. Towards the center of the tunnel a bright white light appeared in glitter particles. It soon turned from a light and materialized into a person. She appeared in a white robe and hood covering her head. She bent down and peered at where the stone was and put her hand where it was. But something was still there but buried. Under the dirt was another piece. She dug out the mud and found more ancient writing from the stone. "Once the four of them are rejoined their revenge will take place." She took off their hood and then folded her long golden hair out of her hood to help her see a bit better. "Looks like their one step ahead of me. Maybe my brother can get some information about this from the government, time to pay him a visit." Again a bright light appeared above her. She then materialized into particles of light and disappeared.

On the road, the rain was starting to stop. The trucks ran through the mud and splashed it everywhere. The windshield wipers wiped off the excess mud off. As they drove pass through the desert.

Quatra was still quiet as before. The rain now was going down into drizzly. They came to gates; two of the officers got out and open the gates to let them inside. They got back inside the truck. They drove through the empty city streets. When they finally reached the city's center, they came to a stop. Once again the officers got out of the trucks and went to the back of the truck. They opened the truck's trunk and let out the workers. One by one they got out and went into their homes. After a few minutes the trucks were finally empty. The officers got back in the trucks and headed for the front gates. They followed the same streets to get out of the city.

Once again, back on the road, but this time on their way to the base. By then the rain was gone and things started to dry up. The drove through the desert was still a bit quiet. But things were starting to shape up. Far in the distance they heard coyote howls and cricket chirps.

What seemed to be forever getting to the base was really a few hours through the desert. They finally reached the base. Once again they reached another gate, but this time there were officers at the top of the gate. One of them called out to the front truck. "Identify yourself!"

Private Zim popped her head out of the truck and called back. "This is the drill team and 4th schinder division."

"Okay let them in." the gates then opened up. One by one the trucks drove into the base. The military base was huge. It was in the form of ancient stone castle, one tower on each side and the center was the biggest part with Draw Bridge that was open at the moment.

The trucks drove towards the bridge and stopped. The officers got out and went into their ranks. Sergeant Lyn and Private Zim reported to the top officer. Sgt. Lyn looked around while Private Zim talked to the officer. "Get some officers to get the stone out of the truck and take it to the lab." The officer saluted and gave the order to the rest of the officers. Meanwhile Lyn was looking around. A few of the high ranks officials like the Sergeants, lieutenants, captains and many others, were out training the new recruits. "Hey Sgt. Lyn we are needed inside."

"Okay." They both went inside the castle base. The officers finished unloading the trucks. They followed them inside.

It was much bigger and spacious than outside. The hallways were huge and had space to get through. They walked through the hallway to the stairway. Where they took different directions. The officers took the stone downstairs to the lab, while Sgt. Lyn and Pvt. Zim went upstairs to General Taylor's office.

They climbed the stairs for about two levels. They finally reached the top level.

It was more confusing than the bottom. They went through a few hallways and now finally reached the office. In front of the door was security code lock. Sgt. Lyn punched in her code. The door unlocked and opened by itself.

They both walked in, it was pitch black. There was light coming from the outside through the windows. Sgt. Lyn went to the desk while Zim looked for a light switch. She finally found the light switch and turned on the lights. They looked around; the room was as big as the castle itself. The room had two sets of door windows, cases of books across the left side and desk in the middle.

"Wow, take a look at this." Lyn called out to Zim. There were tons of open books on the desk; some with ancient text and different language in them.

"May I help you two ladies with something?" They both looked up to where the voice came from. High on the far left corner General Taylor stood. She started down the stairs from the bookcases.

"You called us."

"Oh, that's right. What did you find at the site?"

"We succeed in finding the god stone; we have downstairs at the lab."

Sgt. Lyn then stepped in, making sure she would get credit too. "We found other pictographs where the stone was that could help, with permission I would like to go back tomorrow and get them too."

"Permission granted, keep me informed on the progress, you two are dismissed." They all saluted. Lyn and Zim turned around and walked up the door. Once again the room was empty expect for General Taylor. She thought to herself. "Maybe I should go and check out the stone for myself." After turning off the lights she headed for the door, but inside of going out she stood there. "I would say things are going as scheduled, what do you think?"

"I would say so." Far in the distance of the room by the window stood another person. Taylor turned around and saw their shadow from the sunlight. The person stepped out. This person wasn't like her. They wore a black robe, short white hair, about the same size as her and had one angel wing and one demon wing.

"So you're the archangel, everyone is talking about, its Sanyu right?"

"I'm flattered you knew my name, yes I'm the archangel and I'm here to help you."

General Taylor walked closer towards him. "How can you help?"

"I know of the ancient world, I could help with the research and tell you want you need to know."

She paused for a minute. This couldn't be true, so she decided to test him. "Okay, what is on the stone?"

"A detailed history of the Gods' death and their rebirth process."

"One more question, what is one of the signs?"

"The finding of the stone. An enough with the questions. Are we partners or not?" He put his hand. She paused for a minute making sure she knew what she was doing. She didn't want help from an immortal, but this was the only way she was going to get her information. She put out her hand and shake on it. They soon let go. "I have to go, got business to take of." He opened the window along with his wings and was about to fly off. "Oh by the way, the second sign is about to come true." And with that she flew away.

She watched him fly away into the night sky. "So it is true they are coming back to life." She hurried out the office and headed for the lab.

The next day started just like any other day. With permission from the General, Sgt. Lyn took out the officials early along with the slave workers. They all headed to the site they were digging at yesterday.

Private Zim stayed behind today to help with the translation on the stone. She helped down at the lab. For hours on end she and the scientists scrambled their brains to translate the ancient writing of pictographs. They continued until noontime, the scientists were more concerned with their stomachs than the work.

While working down at the lab, two more people entered the room. You could tell one of them was half demon by the dark scaly skin, dragon wings on her back, long black hair that's kept in a braid, and wore a long sleeved shirt that covers her hands, a belt and long brown pants, and goes bear foot. The other person looked more human but was part demon too. She was about the same height, reddish brown hair, tan skin, red eyes and wore a kinimo shirt and skirt.

In their hands they carried around trays of food and tea for the scientists. One by one they served them lunch. Struggling with the tray of tea the other the red head girl called out. "Do you need some help Talium?"

Talium called back, "no I'm fine Akurei." To add to her miss fortune the scientists were rude about the service. Akurei watched as Talium gave out the tea and knew how much Talium disliked humans. It didn't help that they were making it worse for her. So Akurei decided to do something about it. She went over to her friend and took the last cup of tea. She put it in her hand and started to heat it up; Talium watched and started to giggle.

When it was heated enough she took to the last scientist. They picked up the trays and left. After a minute of two they were half way down the hallway. They heard a scream of pain coming from the lab. The both of them laughed at his miss fortune and ran down the hallway. "Thanks," said Talium

Meanwhile at the digging site, Sgt. Lyn had the workers dig out the rest of the stones and take them to the trucks. The work was extremely tougher today for the workers. There were less of them and the blazing sun above was baking their backs.

By mid afternoon all of the stones have been pulled out. Lyn ordered the workers to pack up for the day. No point of sticking around. The workers were happy and followed the rules to get out of the sun quicker. They followed the same procedures as last night, gathered up the worker, stones and the supplies. Within a few minutes they were ready to go and shipped off.

While driving through the desert they got a radio transmission from the base. "Attention all units there is fugitive angel on the loose. He has pale white skin, cool gray silver hair, crystal eyes, and navy blue robe on…" The radio started to get fuzzy they hit it a few times and some words started to come out. "He was last seen in Quatra…" Lyn tried to get more of the message out, but it didn't work. She then instead gave the order to head to Quatra. And with that the driver drove faster towards the city.

Within a matter of minutes they entered the city, headed for the center and let out the workers. Sgt. Lyn gave out the order, she ordered four teams to go in one direction and search the city for the runaway. While she and some of the officers stayed around the center to see if he would come this way. They searched each building, hallway corner and any where that could be a finding place for him. They even checked anyone that looked like him and/ or knew where he was.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. The boy everyone was looking for was helping an injured woman. He was right out in the open. The description from the radio transmission was on right on the dot, he fit the description perfectly. But he wasn't the only one there. There was someone underneath him, she was pretty beat up, her arms were extremely bruised and blood covered her entire body. Using his healing powers he did what he could.

As he continued his healing on her, he noticed she was still alive but very weak. With very little strength left she struggle to talk to him. "Tenshi, you might find…."

He continued but he was surprised to what she was saying. "What might I find and how do you know my name?" He tried even harder to heal her to get the rest of the message. He even started to use own spirit energy.

Far in the distance, a loud commotion appeared. The officers were starting to get closer. He knew they were coming for him; he needed to rap this up and get out of there. The woman once again struggle another message out. "Go and hide your sister, she is very close by." More surprising news for him, he knew he had a sister but didn't know how close he was to finding her. At that last moment the woman passed out. Tenshi tried to revive her but it was too late she was died. The light from his hands disappeared. So without mourning the woman's death he decided to do what she said and left. The officers were getting closer.

As he started to run off he mumbled something to himself, "this would be a lot easier if I had an active power."

As he ran the officers got closer and closer. He ran through the alleyways, throwing things in their path to stop them. A few of them fell to the ground while some dodged the garage. But no matter what more and more officers came after him. As he ran and ran he noticed the alleyway was coming to a close. He eventually came to a dead-end. There wasn't anything he could use to climb over the hall or even something he could use to help defend himself. The officers were closing in. "Think Tenshi thinks, there must be something I can do." He searched around again then looked down at his hands. "I got it." He remembered at the last minute he had one active power but very effective. He extended both arms and light appeared over his hands but this time it wasn't his healing powers it was orbs. While the officers shot at him he shot orbs at them and their bullets. Meanwhile at the top of the building, the men were on top they had in their hands a net. But not any net, it was an electric shock net and it absorbs any magic or powers used by the immortal or Halfling in the net. They threw it down above his head. . He didn't notice it above him until was too late. The net covered his entire body he struggled to get out but as he did that it took away his energy. The officers on top pulled the net tighter. After a few minutes they were able to constrain him. They got him out of the net and tied up his arms and put them behind his back. All the officers gave a cheer for their capture. Sgt. Lyn then came around the corner of the alleyway. She walked over towards the captured Tenshi. He looked at her and tried to get untied. One of the officers took their gun and punched him in the stomach and just like that Tenshi fell to the ground. She gave the order to take him away to the trucks, their work was done.

They took him to the trucks and threw him in. The other immortals and Halflings watched and turned their faces away. The officers locked the doors and then went to the front. They started the engine and once again they were headed for the base.

After their little side mission and driving through the desert they made it back to the base.

Tenshi had revived during the trip back and was weak from the fighting. He got up from the floor and walked over to the back of the truck window. Looking out he saw officers everywhere and no place to escape. The officers got out, went to the back of the truck get their prisoner and the stones. While the other officers got the stones out, the others took the prisoner down to the dungeon. Sgt. Lyn joined with the officers with the stones. As they all reached the stairs, the stairs divided into two different directions going down. The ones with the prisoner went down the left stairs while the other group went right.

As the officers went down into the dungeon it got closer and darker faster. They went through different hallways and pasted dozens of cells. The immortals and Halflings sneered at the m as they pasted by. With no real guards around Tenshi once tried to break free. He succeed, knocking half of the guards down. Not looking behind him, he didn't notice the officers with the gun. And once again he punched him in the stomach and this time on the back. Tenshi fell to the ground while the fallen guards got up. They took him by the arms and dragged him to the last cell at the end of the hallway. Without a second thought they just through him. To add to his injuries he hit the back hall his head. They locked the cell and left.

Hours pasted, the sun sank into the horizon as the moon came out and land was completely dark. Tenshi finally wake up from brutally assaults. His rubbed his bruised as looked around the cell in darkness. Coming from the side of the cell he heard voices. "Are you okay?"

He was quiet for a minute and then decided to answer the person back. "Yeah I'm fine, but who are you?"

Two people stepped out of the darkness. He could see them by the moonlight. They were both girls, but they each had something different about them. The one on the right had reddish brown hair, tan skin, red eyes and wore a kinimo shirt and skirt. The one on the left had long black hair that's kept in a braid, dragon wings in the back, long reptilian tail and wore a long sleeved shirt that covers her hands, a belt and long brown pants, and goes bear foot and had around her neck a dragon necklace. The girl on the left spoke introduced herself first, "I'm Talium and this is my best friend Akurei."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenshi."

Talium looked down at his bruised from the officers. "Hey Akurei, why don't you use your powers and heal him?"

"I can't, dark lighters can't heal like whitelights can and besides he's a white lighter." Since she could heal him, she decided to get him a drink of water instead. She handed it to him. Bending down to his level Talium noticed something about the both of them.

"Oh my god, I'm looking at double!"

Akurei looked at her. "What are you talking about?" They both looked at their reflection from the water. Amazed by what he saw he dropped the water.

"You two look as if you two could be related!"

Akurei stood quiet. Turning his face away, "she's right!"

"What do you mean?" Akurei turned towards Tenshi.

"I came to find you, you're my twin sister!" He was amazed to say as did she accepting it. To be sure she lifted her hair up from her neck; there was a tattoo of two crescent moons facing in two directions. He did the same and on his neck was the same tattoo.

It was about midnight when the twins were caught up on what each other have been doing since their separation. Talium was asleep on the other side of the cell. Tenshi told Akurei about his life in Tuscan, but runaway at age 8 from his village when he found out he was white lighter and had three siblings. When he was 11yrs old he met his older brother Leo, but then went their separate ways. Akurei then told her story along with Talium's about their life in the Wind Colony, then taken by the government to C.A.M.P and have stayed there for nine years.

They continued talking through the night. By the time the sun was going to come up, Tenshi started to get drowsy only because of his wounds; Akurei gave another drink of water. "Let me show you one of my powers." He looked at her weirdly.

"What's mine is yours

What's yours is mine

Let our powers cross the line

I offer my gift to share

Pass them through the air"

A light appeared in her hand, it was his healing power. She healed each of his wounds. "So dark lighters can chant spells and use fire."

"Yeah that's my powers, but I'm still having trouble controlling them, what are your powers?"

"I can orb objects at a short distance, energy balls, healing and still trying to master orb people and myself."

Their conversion was soon coming to close as the sun came over the horizon.

Outside of the base it was quiet and peaceful. The grounds were completely deserted. The gates had less security than before and the lights at the top started to deem.

Hovering over the highest towers were two figures. One of them wore a black robe, short white hair, dark skin and wings of a demon and an angel. The other was much prettier. They had golden hair, tan skin, angel wings and wore a white following dress.

"I would say things are going smoothly."

"I guess so, but you gave them too much information about us and them."

"Chill out, they found the twins for us didn't they."

"We are not to side with no one, we stay neutral to our plans remember. Our job is to see the ancient prophesy fulfilled."

"Well it's going to be a long time before all them reunite. I'm just having some fun."

"That's fine, just don't give out our plans to the government we don't need them on our case too."

"I know, so what do you think is going to happen next?"

"Just watch," she pointed down at where the dungeon was.


End file.
